Teukie Oppa!
by TomoYumi
Summary: Super Junior fanfic. Life is great... no worries. Except that your long lost brother might just be a famous idol living half way around the world. Would you risk it all on a mere hunch?
1. Beginnings

The little girl in the corner was new here. He could tell. She had a red handprint on her left cheek still burning brightly. The tears that ran freely down her face reflected the dingy yellow light coming from the bare bulb that hung from the ceiling. He walked over to her, understanding her feelings of loneliness all too well. "Well hello there," he said trying his hardest to put on a convincing smile as he offered his hand to help her up. Her head didn't even reach his waist and she couldn't have been more than three years old. He wiped her face as best he could and brushed off the dust that had already begun to settle on her curly blonde hair. As he looked into her deep brown eyes filled with sorrow and loss, he found himself tasting saltwater as it streamed down his mud crusted skin. "What's your name," he whispered, unable to maintain the false smile. She could only utter a single word between her muffled breathing spasms.

"L…..l…Luna"

"He is SOOO adorable! I'd say he even looks a bit like Teukie," my best friend Scarlet teased a bit too loud.

I blushed at the mention of his name. She knew that I had had a huge crush on the handsome leader ever since I started listening to Super Junior. "SSSHHHH! My brother's right next door!" I whispered through clenched teeth.

"But I thought that this was your brother," she pointed to the boy in the photo she was holding. He was about 10 years old and had the cutest Asian baby face. "And this was you," she moved her finger up the photo to the little girl sitting on his shoulders.

"Yes, but…" I tried to find the right words to describe our relationship. "Well…..that…..that was back then," I said as the atmosphere seemed to tense around me.

"Once a brother, always a brother. That's what I think," she said, rather matter-of-factly. "It 's getting late, I'd better be heading home now. See ya Michelle!"

I was too deep in thought to respond. "Once a brother, always a brother," I murmured to myself with a sad chuckle. "I wish that that was true."

I ran my fingers over the boy's face before flipping the picture over and tracing the letters on the back, fading from the many years of wear from my hands. "Never forget your oppa."

"I won't," I promised before slipping into a peaceful sleep.


	2. WHATTTT?

I was abruptly awakened by an irritating buzzing next to my head. I reached up to hit the snooze button, but instead hit my phone so it went flying across the room hitting the wall, and dropping to the floor with a thud. "Oh ya, its summer break, I don't have an alarm clock." I quickly got up and retrieved my phone. "SCARLET!" I screamed as I realized she had just texted me at seven in the morning. Reluctantly I opened her text. All my anger suddenly turned to curiosity.

"Quick, watch the latest episode of Strong Heart."

I always watch Strong Heart, and Scarlet knew that. I was an even bigger fan of Super Junior than she was, so why would she be so anxious for me to watch this episode right away?

"Oh well, might as well make her happy," I grumbled, still groggy from being woken up so early. I whipped out my iPod, searched for the newest episode of Strong Heart, and hit play expecting nothing more than the usual stories, and, of course, the most amazing person in the world, Leeteuk. However, today was different. Leetuek was sharing a story of his own:

"When I was little, I lived in a foster home. It wasn't a very nice place, but I had never known anything else, so I had nothing to compare it to. It was the loneliness, though, that really got to me. I never really had any friends, that is until my little sister, Luna, came along. I remember her bouncy curls that glistened gold even in the dark. She was very young, about three. I was eight at the time and decided to try and cheer her up. I failed at first, but eventually, I got her to smile. It was wonderful, and from then on, she was my dong-saeng, and I was her oppa. We were inseparable, and those were some of the best times. But three years later, she was adopted. Honestly, I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner. So was absolutely adorable. She was also American, and therefore, was adopted by an American family. On the day she left, I gave her a photo of the two of us and wrote on the back 'Never forget your oppa.' I never saw her again."

I was so stunned I couldn't even hit the pause button, but I couldn't see or hear the show either. A photo….with a note on the back. I couldn't move, breathe, or even think. I was stunned speechless.

When I finally regained full consciousness, I slowly turned my head to the photo lying on my pillow. I reached out a hand and turned it over. The words "Never forget your oppa," were faded but legible. "Could it really be?" I asked myself still unable to grasp what was right in front of my face.

I called Scarlet, hoping that another person's reassurance would make me feel better. Scarlet picked up on the first ring, meaning that she had been waiting not-so-patiently for my call.

"CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?" Scarlet screamed. "Teukie was a FOSTER KID! What kind of a parent wouldn't want Teukie! It's unbelievable! I was…"

I hung up the phone unable to bear her irrelevant blabbering any longer. However, I quickly called her back realizing I hadn't shown her the writing on the back of my photo.

"That was rather rude of you," she answered.

"I'm really sorry, Scarlet. I just have a lot on my mind. Can you come over?"

"Ya, I guess. Is something wrong?"

"Maybe….." I said before hanging up again.


	3. Here we go

Scarlet was at my door in minutes looking concerned. "What's up Michelle?"

Without a word I shoved the upside-down photo into her hands. Her eyes seemed to pop out of her head and she was as speechless as I had been.

"Well we did always say he looked like Teukie." She tried to put on a smile and giggled a bit to ease the tension, but quickly dropped it and let the room grow silent. The silence wasn't broken until an unexpected outburst from Scarlet. "We have to go," she said as she finally tore her eyes away from the writing.

"You must be joking."

"No…. I'm serious. Leetuek is your brother and he misses you dearly. We have to go to him!"

I rolled my eyes as I noticed she used the word "we" not "you". "You just want to meet Teukie, don't you?"

Now it was her turn to roll her eyes. "Of course I want to meet Teukie, but this is more than that. This is more than just two fan girls wanting to meet their favorite celebrity. This is about a brother and sister being reunited!"

I let out a sigh. "No, it can't be."

Scarlet looked puzzled. "What can't be? It's all right here! All the evidence you need is right here!" She shook the photo in my face.

"But it's not. Sure I have a photo with a little girl and boy in it. And that photo happens to have the words 'Never forget your oppa' written on the back. And it's true that I was adopted from a foster home in Korea, but that could all just be a coincidence!"

Scarlet looked at me like I was an idiot. She licked her lips and glared with obvious disapproval. "Now you're the one who's joking. There is no such thing as coincidences, Michelle. Don't you believe in fate?"

"Well…. I guess so, but to go all the way to Korea to find out we were wrong would be crushing; not only to our hearts, but to our bank accounts too."

"Are you going to give up the possibility of being Leeteuk's little sister just because of a few risks? You must be crazy! There are TONS of girls out there that wouldn't even think twice before rushing to Korea in search of their long lost brother, Jeong-su."

I giggled at the suddenly personal reference to Teukie. "Hold it Scarlet, you don't know him yet."

She put on the biggest smile I had ever seen and nodded. "But I will soon enough." She winked and with that Scarlet was off at a full run to who knows where.

"No stopping her now I guess." And I shut the door with Scarlet's still audible cover of Sorry Sorry echoing through the house.


	4. Scarlet, you're crazy

"We leave in two days"

"WHAT!"

"I said 'We leave in two days'. Are you going deaf?"

"No but I'm suddenly convinced that this is a dream."

Scarlet reached over and pinched my hand. "Now do you believe this is real?"

"First of all, ouch. Second of all, I do believe this is real. Third of all, I also believe that you're crazy. We have to go back to college in a little over a month! How are we going to get there, find Teukie, explain everything, and get back in time!"

"Come on Michelle, no one cares about their sophomore year in college. Who cares if we're a little late? Plus, how long can this possibly take?"

I sighed as I brushed my long brown hair away from my face. _A long time._

"Earth to Michelle, I already have plane tickets and a hotel room booked. I printed out everything I could find about Teukie's recent activity, and I even managed to find where their dorm is."

"In other words, you're a stalker."

"Maybe, but in this case it's a good thing. You'd be lost without me!" Scarlet put on a huge grin to show off her satisfaction with her accomplishments. "And to think I did this all in only two days." She giggled as if she were happily surprised. The truth of the matter is, I wasn't. When Scarlet got her mind to something she got it done. Sure she never put her mind to much, but this was a different situation. She was going to meet Leeteuk (if the plan worked) and she was so giddy that it was impossible to hide her excitement.

"Oh, Michelle? I would suggest that you starting packing now. We have to drive eight and a half hours to get to the airport."

I stared at her blankly. "Eight and a half hours? The Dare County Airport is only about an hour away."

"Well they didn't have any direct flights so we're driving to the JFK Airport near the college."

"Please tell me this is just a prank."

"No way. We're going to drive up tomorrow, stay in a hotel, and leave the next day."

"Leave for where?" an different voice said from the doorway.

Shit.


	5. The Devil

"Leaving for where?" my mom repeated.

Scarlet turned from my mom back to me shaking her head in disapproval. She didn't have to say a word, I knew exactly what she meant.

"Well I didn't know that you were going to go and do all this within two days! I thought that I had time!" I was panicking. My mom hated being left out of things until the last minute and she was very attached to the idea that summer is a time for family and relaxing. I couldn't go without her approval…. or without her money. Ya I worked, but I definitely did not have enough money stored up to finance an entire trip to Korea.

My mom just sat down casually and waited for an answer. She wasn't mad, at least, not yet.

"Well….." I tried to search for the right words as not to anger her. "Well, Scarlet and I were planning to go on a little trip this summer."

"That doesn't really answer my question. Where is this vacation going to take place?"

I sighed and braced myself. There was no backing out now. "Korea."

She just sat there as if she didn't hear me. Her smile never faded and I could've sworn she didn't blink for an entire five minutes. "I'm sorry, did you say Korea?"

I swallowed hard and nodded.

She stood up and grinned widely. "Great! When do we leave?"

Now I was in for it. "Not a family vacation." I said trying to sound as if nothing was wrong. "Just me and Scarlet."

"This is summer time. Summer time is family time." She grit her teeth and her voice cracked reminding me of a pencil snapping. "Why the h…." she attempted to calm herself down. "….heck would you want to go to Korea if not for a nice family vacation? There is nothing important over there." My mom had always been sensitive whenever I mentioned anything about Korea. She was afraid that I was drawn to Korea because that was where I had been born. I even lost most of my ability to speak Korean since she had asked, no, ordered me not to use it. She was afraid that she was going to lose me to my natural ties to Korea and now, this fear was coming true. I could feel her anger and fear and hate permeating the room.

Somehow in the confusion Scarlet had managed to escape and was nowhere to be found, so I sat on the floor alone with two daggers staring at me intently as if my nose was the center of her target. "Would you care to explain?" Steam rose from her ears and fire spewed from her mouth whenever she opened it; or, at least, that's what it seemed like to me.

I cleared my throat. "Well, I think that I have discovered my long lost brother and we are going to go to him." I declared making it as obvious as I could that she could not change my mind. She popped.

I couldn't make out a word she said but I'm positive that there was a good deal of cursing involved. In case you haven't realized, my mother is very sensitive.


	6. Now What?

"So"

"So what?"

"What did she say?"

"Take a guess"

Scarlet slid down in the huge red booth and signaled to our waiter to bring her another hot chocolate. She had already chugged three, spilled half of one all over her worn denim shorts, and managed to get two marshmallows stuck in her tangled black hair. "Don't you think you've had enough?" She shook her head violently spilling the rest of her current hot chocolate on her white t-shirt. "You're a mess."

"Don't judge. What would you expect? All my perfect planning and now we can't even go!" She slunk down even further in her seat and bit her bottom lip. She looked almost as if she was going to cry.

"Who said we can't go?"

"Your mom."

"She doesn't count."

"What do you mean. Of course she counts. My parents aren't paying for two girls to go to Korea and I don't know about you but my bank account isn't exactly the happiest place on Earth."

I pursed my lips in deep thought and stroked my imaginary beard. "Well…" Scarlet sat up in anticipation but immediately slumped back into her seat when she realized that I was in my state where I think and think and think and think and think about totally irrelevant things.

"Focus! We were supposed to leave today!"

"Do you believe in unicorns?" Scarlet stared for two seconds before standing up and walking out of the diner, bumping into the waiter carrying her hot chocolate and spilling it everywhere. I sat at the booth and pulled out my car keys. Two minutes later, Scarlet reappeared in the doorway, still drenched in brown liquid that was barely recognizable as hot chocolate, and walked quickly back to the table that I was still leisurely sitting at.

"Can I have the keys?"

"Hell, no. Sit down and enjoy the slow pace of life." She grabbed the keys I was twirling around my finger.

"I prefer the fast lane." She walked out of the diner again, being extremely wary of the man carrying a mug of hot cocoa.

I stood up slowly and stretched. _How am I gonna pull this one off?_ I strolled across the parking lot to my dark blue Venza where Scarlet was already sitting in the passenger seat sulking. I hopped into the car and started it with a twist of my Hello Kitty key ring. I pulled the car onto the highway and began to head north.

"Where are you going?"

"Korea."


End file.
